


Equilibrium

by HermioneVolante



Series: Hermione Volante [4]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneVolante/pseuds/HermioneVolante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls are at rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> This is Hermione from just before Deathly Hallows and Cimorene between Dealing with Dragons and Searching For Dragons. No explanation is offered for how this meeting could take place.

“Of course we have to be practical about this,” she said, after a long silence.

Hermione declined to open her eyes. “Practical?”

“We both lead such busy lives, for one thing.” She combed her fingers through Hermione's hair. “I've got an entire dragon political economy to manage, and I don't mind telling you they hate being kept waiting. And as far as I can tell, you're taking full time honors classes and fighting a war and babysitting a Chosen One with the common sense of a rutabaga.”

“I can squeeze you in somehow,” said Hermione, pulling Cimorene's arms tighter around her to emphasize the point. “And don't make fun of Harry. He's just...”

“A hero, yes. I know the type. The world needs people who ride idiotically...sorry, courageously... into the jaws of danger and save the day. And it needs people like us, who keep our heads when things fall apart, and know how to put the things back together better.”

“They'd be lost without us. Any other, um, 'practical' objections?”

“Our names. Cimorene and Hermione? It sounds like a tongue twister. Can you picture the epic ballad of our love? It would be a special punishment assigned to minstrels who misbehave in minstrel college. Or, worse, they could abbreviate us. Hermy.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed her back against Cimorene. “You're right. Best call the whole thing off now. And we had so much potential.”

“I always did like witches,” said Cimorene, planting a kiss between her ear and her jaw. “You're so clean.”


End file.
